The present invention is generally directed toward thread forming taps and, more particularly, to a new and improved thread forming tap for use in providing a locking thread form on the interior of a suitable aperture, and blind bores and patentably distinguishes from U.S. Pat. Nos. 896,503; 1,961,003 and 3,125,722 which were cited in a related application, Ser. No. 649,570, filed Jan. 15, 1976 for "Locking Thread Forming Tap".